


Wild Witches

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: An Au where they are the same age, Gen, The are both teens in this, no it's not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: School is boring , that's why Eda decides to mess things up again , without the principal's son noticing her . It all goes well until she finds him and discovers something she never thought she would see
Kudos: 3





	Wild Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Before you lose your marbles , no I do not ship them . This Au came to mind after imagining them arguing and literally destroying the school . They are iconic

_School , school , school ...something something on board ...homework ..._

Eda was looking at the classroom's board as the teacher was explaining what they would have for homework that day . A typical , Tuesday morning , without shenanigans going on 

She actually was not paying attention , even if it was important , since it was a Potions class , but what's the fun in writing when you could be exposed to dangerous chemicals that could suffocate your target to death ? 

"...page 135 for homework , have a good day everyone ! " 

As soon as the teacher finished , the class was empty within a second . This only happened at one time during the day : _Lunchtime_

Eda had plans on meeting Lilith right across the corner of the hallway . The always ate lunch together , not only because they were sisters , but because they didn't have many friends . And with Odalia Blight bullying the both of them , they had to stick together 

Today though , today Eda wanted something else ...something , _exciting_. It wasn't atypical for her to want to do anything else that didn't involve the current task at any moment , so she decided that Lilith could wait 

It was only for a day 

She ran towards the detention track class . She decided on spilling sticky slime in all the classrooms , so that the students , and ...particularly the teacher , would get stuck and would have to obey to her orders . Yes , the perfect plan 

She opened the door to find no one there , lady luck was on her side . With a push on the green board , a door opened to reveal thousands of secret staircases . Each one leading up to a different class . Eda had created this in secret , so that they would never found out that she was studying every track because it was considered illegal ...or as how her principal stated it " _impossible_ " 

She was careful closing the door behind her , turning the nob carefully as if someone was sleeping , when she heard puffing noises coming behind her .

_Great , they caught her_

Still , she turned around and walked slowly to the noise . It sounded as if someone was practicing...magic ? 

As strange as that sounded , Eda thought that it was possible . The stairway had a great sound insulation system 

A figure was visible , crunched up like a bird on winter , with only a light shining upon it's face . The figure was familiar ... _VERY_ familiar in fact . She stepped closer until it decided to speak out . 

" OH COME ON ! WHY WON'T YOU WORK ??? " 

" BUMP ? " 

Eda couldn't believe her eyes . Her rival , her enemy ...the principal's son , _Bump_

He screamed at turned his back to face her . His hands were covered with a yellow abomination slime and in his face you could see his frustration with his failed experiment . 

Eda was furious . How dare he ? Her mortal enemy enter her secret spot ?! This was a place only SHE could enter and not the others 

...but how did he find it ? 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? " she screamed 

Bump was in the beginning of having a panic attack " EDA I-I'M SORRY I " 

" HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE ? " 

" PLEASE , LET ME EXPLAIN-" 

" HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ? " 

There was a profound silence between them as Bump tried to slow down his breath " Eda I'm EXTREMELY sorry you had to see this , I am going to leave " 

As he got up , Eda watched the trails of abomination blood dripping off of his hands 

" You still didn't answer my question _Bump_ "

" What do you want ? " His voice sounding fed up 

" How did you find this place and what are you doing here ? " 

He paused and looked around the room . He promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone , but this was his chance . His chance to come out 

" I found it one day after I decided to follow you in secret " 

" Weirdo ...continue " 

" I wanted to prank you but then I started becoming curious about where you were going . You usually took the same path to the cafeteria , but this time I saw you go into the detention class . You opened the door and disappeared ...I thought you did an invisibility trick but turns out , you have a secret stairway " 

Eda looked at him in confusion " First of all , learn how to do good pranks and second of all , _why_ are you here ? "

" Eda " He looked down at his feet " There is something I need to tell you ...

I am a wild witch " 

Eda froze . _He ? A wild witch ?_ Impossible ! He was the principal's son and too much of a goody-two-shoes to be a wild witch . 

The thought of this made Eda start laughing , her cheeks turning red and tears coming out of her eyes . Bump was screwed 

" Eda you have to believe me ! " He shouted 

" How can I believe you ? YOU ? COME ON BUMP YOU CAN'T , YOU ARE AN UPTIGHT KID WHO ALWAYS WANTS TO MESS WITH ME ! YOU CAN'T BE A WILD WITCH !" 

" Then what explains the abomination blood on my hands ? Or the potion bottles over there ? " 

Eda turned to see three empty bottles lying around the floor , the ones that the potions track used to keep the liquors away from the students . She then looked at his hands again " Yup...still don't believe you " 

" Would you believe me if I did this ? " 

He drew a circle with his hand and an illusion of himself appeared next to him , both of them looking at her 

This particular magic trick was a typical one , for an _illusions_ student . 

Slowly , it started making sense . The bottles , the abomination blood , the trick ...

Maybe he was a wild witch 

Eda took a minute to think about this . " Bump , I don't know what to say ..." 

" I have to keep it a secret from my dad , or else he will ban me from coming ..." He suddenly fell small and unprotected at the though of his dad discovering that his son , liked all tracks "...I could never choose between one track . I always wanted to learn them all , but with my dad as the principal , he never let me do it ...I have been practicing for a year now and ever since I knew you , I was jealous . I was jealous because you have the courage to show it to the world while I don't , that is why I pick on you " 

She didn't have any words to say . The cold-blooded rival was actually a ...pretty nice guy ? And she could relate too ! 

She felt for him . She has been going through the same ever since 6th grade and it was nice to see someone understanding it 

" I'm sorry Eda " 

" You don't have to apologize ...I understand ...I have to hide from my family too . It's hard , although I manage . I created this stairway to be able to study every track in secret and I never knew someone would find it " 

" You ...did this ? " His face light up with awe " This is ...amazing " 

" Ha ! Thank you ! " She replied with a bragging tone 

The two sat in silence , looking around the room when Eda decided to break the silence " You can come here whenever you want , you know ...as long as you don't tell this to anyone " 

Bump was so happy he could scream " Really ? Thank you ! " 

" And I am sorry I misunderstood you ..." She added " Do you ...want to be friends ? " 

The sudden decision of being friends with the principal's son never crossed her mind . Even though now , she knew she had to 

" Yes , I would like to be your friend " 

They shook hands when the bell interrupted them " It's time for class " 

" We have to run " Eda said and opened the door . He followed her and together they ran to their classes 

_This was what magic is , free and unpredictable_


End file.
